Jurassic Park:Chaos Theories Chapter 1
by JurassicParkChaosTheories
Summary: It is 14 years after the incident on Isla Nublar and 10 years after the events of Site B and San Diego. There were rumors of a small group of people, including Dr Alan Grant, returning to Site B,though they can’t be sustained.John Hammond has since passed


_**Jurassic Park: Chaos Theories**_

**Chapter 1**

It is three o' clock in the morning when the phone starts ringing. The young man rolls out of bed and picks up the telephone, "Hello?" There is a pause and then the voice on the other end speaks, "Tim, it's Ian. I'm…I'm sorry Tim." Tim feels the life rush out of him. "No, it can't be Ian, he was getting better. He was….." Ian bows his head, "Tim I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you, but he must have told you all that to keep you from worrying about him. You know how he is…was." The phone goes dead on Ian's end and he hangs up. "Poor kid."

Half way across the world in Serengeti , Jack Snape is setting out to hunt the rare albino Rhinoceros. A gentleman walks up to him while he is packing his Land Rover, "Are you Jack Snape?" Snape turns around with his buoy knife drawn and with a thick Cajun accent says, "Who wants to know?" The man in his expensive Armani suit leaps back with a frightened look on his face, "Whoa! Calm down man!", he exclaims. "My name is Clyde Brewster, I represent BioSyn Genetics. I was told I could find you here by my employer." Snape spins his knife around and slams it back into it's sheath on his belt, "Yea, I talked to your employer on the phone and I told him then as I will tell you know, I'm not interested." He turns and continues to pack his Land Rover. Clyde is taken aback by Snape's rejection, but he composes himself, "Lewis said you would say that. He also said that we are willing to give you 25 million if you agree to our terms. So Mr. Snape, do you agree?" Snape pauses from packing his vehicle, "You guys are willing to pay me $25 million just to hunt and catch some overgrown lizards? You've got yourself a deal." Clyde grins a mischievous smile, "Then I suggest you be on the plane at 2 hours." With that Clyde turns and walks back towards his expensive Lexus. Snape calls after him "Plane? Where am I going anyway?" Clyde yells back to him, "Costa Rica."

Back in the United States in Florida, it's around 12pm in the afternoon. This is Orlando, home of Islands of Adventure where there is an animatronic version of Jurassic Park A black early Eighties Camaro comes speeding into view, the driver slides the car into a parking spot outside of a building. He opens his door and climbs out. He runs his fingers through his hair trying to fix it. He snatches his sunglass off and tosses them into the car and starts on his way to the buildings door. The guy at the counter nods at him as he comes in, "What's up Trevor?" Trevor walks to the cooler and pulls out a 20oz Pepsi, "Not much Eduardo. Just getting the usual." He holds up the Peps. "Put this on my tab for me will ya?" Eduardo rolls his eyes, "As always man. Hey aren't you late form your class?" Trevor looks down at his watch, 12:34pm, "Oh shit!" as he spits Pepsi all over the place. His car smokes the tires and kicks sideways as he speeds out the parking spot. "Professor Grant is gonna kill me!"

"Tim!" Lex yells at him. Tim snaps back to reality, "Hmm? Did you say something Lex?" Lex walks over to him and lays her hands on his shoulders, "Yea I did. Did you hear what the Board of Directors just told you? You're now the head of InGen! Isn't this great?" The realization of what he was just told sank in, but is interrupted as the secretary comes over the intercom, "Mr. Hammond, an Ian Malcolm is here to see you. Shall I send him in?" Tim still has to get use to being called that. "Yes Melissa send him in." The doors to the conference room opens and all the board members file out one by one giving Ian estranged looks. Once all the members have left he enters the room and is greeted by Lex who plants a powerful hug on him. "Ian, so good to see you." says Lex. "The same to you Lex. How's he doing?" gesturing to Tim. Tim looks up at Ian with hollow eyes. Lex shakes her head, "He's taking it better than we though he would. Tim don't you want to tell Ian the good news?" Tim stands and picks up the 3 folders he was given, "Apparently I'm the new heir to InGen. After my father was killed by the Rex's in here in San Diego, I am the only living heir. InGen's mine Ian, grandpa left everything to me and Lex." Lex shakes her head again, "No sir, he left me his trust fund and his house, but he left you with his legacy. That is worth so much more Tim, you should be proud." Ian nods his head in agreement and adds "But please Tim, do not even think about reopening the island. I don't have to tell you what would come of it again." Tim kind of chuckles "I wouldn't dream of it Ian. But this is all too much, I think I'm going to go home and lay down. It was great seeing you again Ian." He begins to leave and stops "Ian." he says with a low forlorn voice, "I understand you were with grandpa when he passed. I wanted to thank you for being with him and for letting me know last week."

Trevor skids his Camaro into a parking spot and jumps out sprinting towards the building with his pack in his hand. "Man, Professor Grant is gonna be pissed." He slings the door to the building open and slams into Professor Grant. "Ah, mister Owens. My class ended 35 minutes ago, so glad you could make it." Trevor pulls himself off the floor and brushes himself off . "I apologize Professor, I lost track of time." Grant crosses his arms, "You know Trevor, out of all my students you are the only one taking my class that doesn't care about the events of Jurassic Park, Site B, or the incident in San Diego. You chose to take my class because you love dinosaurs. In fact I see a lot of myself in you, including the being late part. Do me a favor Trevor, don't be late again…..or I will have to fail you." With that Professor Grant exited the building. Trevor reached down and picked up his pack when he was approached by a lady in a suit. "Was that Alan Grant?" she asked. Trevor nodded "Yea it was. Can I help you with something?" The woman extended her hand, "Amelia Banes, I represent InGen and Timothy Hammond. I came to speak with Dr. Grant concerning events that has happened with John Hammond." Trevor cocks his head to the side and his mid length brown hair slide into his face, "Oh. Didn't know Professor Grant kept ties with InGen. Well, you just missed him, though I'm sure you can catch him if you hurry. In fact, I've got to run…I'm late for my communication's class. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Banes." He started to walk off but was stopped by the woman, "It's Miss Banes." Trevor grins, "Well that's good to know. Now if you will excuse me Miss Banes." With that Trevor took off trying to make it to his next class.


End file.
